


Day Of Our Lives:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grandmother Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Beach Sex, Ceremony, Children, Cock Worship, Cold Feet, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fear, Friendship, General, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Danny, Protective Steve, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Slash, Tragedy, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are getting ready to be married, But Steve has been getting these strange feelings, & he is not sure if it's cold feet, What will he do?, Is Danny gonna call off the ceremony?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Grandmother" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are getting ready to be married, But Steve has been getting these strange feelings, & he is not sure if it's cold feet, What will he do?, Is Danny gonna call off the ceremony?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Grandmother" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up, & he was feeling an pleasant ache in his ass, which he did not mind, cause he knew that he was up for any sexual activities, that his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had thrown at him, He leaned over & trailed light kisses on his lover's shoulder, "Sleep well, Danno, I will see you in a bit, Baby", He said to his sleeping form, then got up, & got ready for his ritual morning swim, that was part of his workout.

 

Grace Williams was up, as soon as her father was up, She got dressed, & hurrried to meet him outside of their rooms, The Seal was surprised to see his child up so early, "Good mroning, Shortcakes, What are you doing up so early ?", The Little Girl said with a smile, "I wanna be with you, Daddy", It warmed Steve's heart, when she calls him that. "Shhhh, Let's go, We don't wanna wake up everyone else", They snuck out & headed to their private beach on their property, that was only 1 foot away from the house.

 

Adrianna "Nana" McGarrett also woke up in a good mood, like her grandson, She could not believe how well he is recovering from all that he has been dealt with, The Elderly Woman knew that she owes all of that to Danny, cause he keeps Steve so happy, & so does Grace, Adrianna also knew that he **_won't_** ever be alone again, as long as he lives. **"I am gonna make him something extra yummy for breakfast"** , she thought to herself, as she decided, she got up, & went down to the spacious kitchen, so she could cook a large breakfast, cause she knew that the others will be coming over shortly.

 

Danny woke up, & was not surpised to find his partner not with him in bed, He went to get ready for his own workout, which was boxing of course. He was not surprised to find his daughter not her bed sleeping either, as he checks on her too, He smiled, as he heard laughter from outisde of her bedroom window, He thought to himself, **"That is my family, my ohana"** , & he smelled pancakes, as he came down & greeted Adrianna, Before he heads out to do his workout.

 

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes ?, That's my favorite, Nana, You are spoiling me too much", The Blond mocked scolded, as he kissed her on the cheek, "I am entitled, It's my right to, Plus, I want to make up for all of the times, that Steve had no ohana, or family, while he was alone", Danny smiled, silently thanking God, for bringing Adrianna back into his lover's life, & for being in all of their lives, He kissed the top of her head, & went to do his boxing workout.

 

Meanwhile, Grace was having so much fun with her daddy, "Again, Daddy, Toss me again !", she exclaimed happily, as she resurfaced, The Navy Seal complied, cause he wants to make his daughter happy, once that game was over, They swam lazily, & talked about what is going on in their lives, updating each other, Steve's heart is filled with love, everytime he is with the little girl, & he thought to himself, **"I _am_ such a lucky man"** , & focused his attention back on his daughter, & enjoying their special time together.

 

Danny headed out to the special area, where Steve had set up his boxing equipment, He took a look at the two most important people in his life having fun from where he was standing, He was secretly glad that Steve set up the bag, where it was, cause he can check on the two of them, & workout at the same time. **"These two special people bring joy into my life"** , he thought to himself, & he began his workout routine on the bag first.

 

Adrianna had breakfast ready, when they came back in, & she said, as she was sending them out of her kitchen, "Shoo, Be gone with you, Breakfast will be done & on the table in 5 minutes," she finished the last of it, & set the table. Then she put the food on the table, & they washed up & changed, ready to start their day. Just, as Adrianna predicted, Everyone showed up for breakfast, & to be together as a family.


	2. Part 1: One:

Danny got into the shower, & let the warm water relaxed his muscles, after an intense workout, He has had, He sighed with content, & he realized that he never felt this happy before. He didn't know what he did to deserve it. But, He won't screw it up, cause his relationship with Steve is too important, & he won't give it up without a fight. He was humming a happy tune, whenever he thought about his lover, He also knew that Steve would join him in a minute. The Blond knew that Steve can't resist him sexually, & he would be ready for him at a moment's notice.

 

Steve took care of making sure that everything was put away outside, He stood there & watched his fiance wash himself thoroughly, & he thought to himself, **"I can't believe that I fell for a short compacted Haole, who is hairy, but it turns me on"** , He got his mind out of the gutter, & snuck up on his lover, He slapped Danny on the ass & the shorter man yelped in response, " _ **Baby**_ , That ass, You have no idea...", Steve said seductively. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, & said challenging in a seductive tone, "Show me, **_Sailor_** ", The Five-O Commander was now full of lust & passion.

 

"Gladly", The Navy Seal said with a smirk, as he had him against a wall, & kissed his sweet, & tempting lips, & moving down the golden body, that he loves so much, He teases & tortures a nipple, & said breathlessly, "I am so lucky that you are in my life....", He gives the other the same treatment, & continues,"And that you are mine", He kisses the muscular abs, that Danny works hard for, & lets his tongue dive into his navel, & then his thighs, nibbling them, caressing them, & licking them, Then for the finale, The Five-O Commander works on his lover's cock, til he orgasms.

 

Grace finished her shower, greeted her nana with a kiss & went straight for her duties, when the rest of her ohana showed up, she made sure that they had whatever that they needed. Leilani, Kono, & Renee were ready to help her, but she motioned for them to sit down. "Can you boys help me ?", she gave them the "puppy dog" eyes, & the three men crumbled instantly. "Damn, Nana, You don't play fair", Lou grumbled good naturely. Chin said chuckling, "You know we can't resist those eyes", Adam said, "Anything for you, Nana", They went right to work, The Elderly Woman winked at Grace, & the girls, They winked back, as a response.

 

Danny was making unintelligible sounds, as his hot super seal lover was sucking him off, & Steve wouldn't let up, til Danny came with a shout, & hot cum came down Steve's throat, & Steve felt smug, that he could drive his lover crazy like that. He didn't even have a minute, when the blond growled, "My turn", & began to explore his body. Steve was a mess, & then he had Steve face the wall, as he fucked him. Then they orgasmic together, & took a moment to compose themselves, & they washed each other off quickly, dried off, & changed, Then they went to downstairs to meet, & greet their ohana.

 

Nana had breakfast warmed up, & thanked Chin, Lou, & Adam for helping her, They dove right into the food, & spoke about the wedding planning g, that they are starting to do. "Me, & Kono got a handle on the wedding attire, We will set up the appointments", Leilani said reporting, Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, Don't worry, Bossmen, It's under control", Chin said, "I confirmed the spot, where you had your first date, It's available, I put a deposit down", Steve & Danny were touched by the gesture, & Adam said, "You got the luxury suite at my hotel, It's all set up, so you will have your privacy", Adrianna said, "I got the food already planned, Mary has the flowers covered", Steve said, "Are you sure that it won't be any trouble, Nana ?", Danny nodded in concern, She assured them that everything will be fine, Kamekona & Grace will help her. Suddenly, There was a knock on the door.

 

"Help !", Mary-Ann McGarrett pleaded exclaiming, as she tried to navigate a baby carrier with her daughter, Joan, in it, & their bags, Steve & Danny ushered them in & took the bags upstairs to get them settled in, The Men got her & the baby settled at the table, While the women & Grace played with the baby. Once, Adrianna had her fed, They filled her in on what she missed, The Blond McGarrett was ready to do her part to make sure that Danny, & her brother have the perfect wedding day & ceremony. Lou said, "I got the rings covered, Me & Renee found a jewelry store, who can do the design, that you wanted, He & the others left, Grace & Nana did the cleanup, while Danny fussed over Joan, Mary just relaxed against her brother, who was soothing her, & had an arm wrapped around her, as she laid her head against his shoulder.


	3. Part 2: Two:

Mary said with tears in her eyes, "I _am_ such a fucked-up mother, I can't get my kid to stop crying, or take her pain away, when a new tooth is coming in, I **_completely_** suck at this", she said, as she tries to compose herself. Steve hugged, "You **_are_** doing just fine, Mare, You've been at this for seven months, Give yourself a break", Danny added, "We will be here for you", She smiled,  & said, "I love you both so much, Thank you", They insisted that she takes a hot bath, & a nap in the guestroom, while they take care of Joan for her.

 

Meanwhile, Leilani & Kono went to the Bridal/Groom shop, that was recommended by a good friend of hers, & the elderly owner helped them right away. Kono knew what the vision will be, & Leilani explained the best that she could, how it was to be carried out, The Woman, Miss Lang, said with a smile, "Don't worry, I can deliver it on time, & had it set for the "special" day", "Mahalo, Auntie", Leilani hugged her, & so did Kono, They double checked everything, before going on to the next set of errands, & then have time for themselves. The Girls were so happy that everything is normal, instead of chaotic.

 

Back at the McGarrett Household, Adrianna & Grace finished up the cleanup, & decided to spend some time at the park, feeding the pigeons, & playing there. The Boys took Joan out on to the mania, & where they were getting some fresh air. Danny saw how wonderful he is with their niece, & asked his hunky lover, "You are so good with her, Ever thinking about more kids ?", Steve shrugged his shoulders, & said, "Maybe, You ?", Danny said, "Someday", & said smiling adding, "You look so hot with a baby right now", "Really ?", "Oh yeah, Babe", They shared a sweet kiss, & focused their attention back on their niece in front of them.

 

Chin was happy to do his part, Steve & Danny both protested that he shouldn't pay for the venue, but he insisted that he wants to, cause they always had his ass since the beginning, & he would **_never ever_** forget that, so this was his way of paying them back. He checked out the spot one more time,  & he thought to himself, **"Perfect"** , & then headed into HQ, so he could catch up on some work. He wants no distractions before the wedding, cause he wants his friends to relax, & enjoy themselves on their special day.

 

Adrianna & Grace were enjoying a treat after the fun they had at the park, The Elderly Woman smiled & said, "Did you have fun today, Sweetheart ?", The Little Girl nodded, as she was enjoying her shaved ice, "I did, Nana, Thank you", "You are welcome, I was wondering if you want to be my helper for the wedding ?", "Yeah !", Grace exclaimed happily, "Good, We have to go see Kamekona about a few things, & mesh out the details on our end", They finished their treats, & went to visit the big man, & see what he can do to help them further for the wedding, cause there is so much more stuff to do.

 

Mary-Ann woke up, & was feeling refreshed after her nap, she smiled at her brother, & his lover playing with her daughter. She just knew that moving back here was the right decision, she cleared her throat, & the two men smiled at her, & Joan garbled contently at the sight of her mother, "You guys look cozy", Steve agreed saying, "Yeah, We came out here for some fresh air", The Blond concurred with his lover, "We lost track of time, sorry", The Beautiful McGarrett said, "It's okay", & joins them. After awhile, Mary said, "I will head by the flower shop, & then bring lunch back", she knew the men want to continue to play with Joan, & she needed more time to herself.

 

Chin met Adam at his hotel, & was amazed by the beauty of it, He even told him so, The Businessman blushed, & said, "Thank you, I just wanna do right by Kono, & you guys, Since all of you gave me a second chance", The Hawaiian Lieutenant smiled, & said, "You deserve it, I know you won't disappoint Kono or us", Adam promised profusely, "I won't, I promise", Chin decided to switch the subject to the upcoming nuptials, "Steve, & Danny are gonna enjoy themselves here, Bruddah", & Adam said smiling, "Yeah, They are, I made sure all services are available to them", & they went to have lunch, & spend time together.


	4. Part 3: Three:

Kono & Leilani were having so much fun getting the wedding clothes & accessories together for the big day, The Ex-Surfer said smiling, "This is gonna be the biggest event that Hawaii has ever seen", The Young Doctor agreed, & said, "We got to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch", Kono said with confidence, "We **_will_** , Cause Danny & Steve have us to help them out", & they stopped at a nearby cafe for lunch. Once, The Ladies were settled, they started to talk about further plans for the wedding.

 

Meanwhile, Adrianna & Grace went to see Kamekona, He had a big smile on his face, & exclaimed, "There are my two favorite people !", & sat them down at his best table. "What can I do for you ?", he asked, The Elderly Woman said, "Can you help me plan a menu for the wedding ?", The Shaved Ice Owner said, "Count me in", & Grace piped in, "We will help you", Kamekona smiled even bigger, & said, "Shoots, We will have this done in no time flat", He sat down & joined them, They made an outline for the menu.

 

Mary-Ann went to make arrangements for the flowers, The Owners always loved her, & gave her a great deal, even for the luau, that is to announce their engagement. She said, "Thank you", to the owners, & left with a smile on her face, & went to get lunch for herself, Steve, & Danny. She was actually looking forward to a quiet time with them, & Joan, & see what happens next. She whistled a happy tune, as she drove back to the house, & she smiled the whole way, & didn't stop til she got there, & went inside.

 

Adam showed Chin the outdoor ballroom, & the handsome man had never saw anything more beautiful, than at that moment. "This is great, Brah", Chin said, as he _really_ took a look around, The Businessman smiled, "Thank you, I thought it would be perfect to use", Chin nodded,  & said agreeing, "It is, Everyone **_will_** love it," Adam nodded,  & took him around, so he can show him where everything will go & be on the wedding day, & they planned a special gift for the couple, & made sure that it was ready for the day too, Then Chin went back to HQ, so he can finish up, & meet Leilani for dinner

 

Steve, Danny, & Mary-Ann were enjoying their time together, The Blond McGarrett decided to let the couple have their privacy, & she told them, "Me & Joanie are gonna go to _**Mommy & Me classes**_, we are gonna see you later", & she & Joan left them, The Couple spent the time snuggling, The Navy Seal had a strange feeling, but shrugged it off, cause he won't let cold feet or strange feelings ruin things with Danny, & enjoy what he has. "Everything all right, Babe ?", Danny asked with concern. Steve nodded, & said, "Yeah, I am fine", They spent the rest of their time enjoying the scenery in front of them.

 

Grace was getting into the fun of planning, she put out options, & Adrianna & Kamekona said in unison, "We will consider it", They continued on, & the little girl was getting very sleepy. They both smiled at her, as she was trying to fight sleep, She fell asleep right then, & there, Adrianna said, "I should get her home for her nap", Kamekona said, "Okay, I will see you later, Nana". She left with her, & they made their way home, so Grace can nap, & Adrianna could relax too.

 

Danny ended up snoozing in the lounge chair, The Navy Seal smiled to himself, as he watched his lover sleep peacefully, & he thought to himself, **"Sometimes, I don't deserve him"** , & snuck out of his grasp, He had that strange feeling again. Steve went straight to the bedroom, & looked through old pictures of himself, & Catherine. He let the tears fall, & said softly to the picture, "I am so sorry, Cath, I am so very sorry", He got into the fetal position, & let his emotion out for awhile, & then he composed himself, & went back to Danny.


	5. Part 4: Four:

Lou & Renee went to their friend's jewelry store, The Good Doctor said smiling at her husband, "I am so glad we get to help out like this, It is so romantic, Also we are guaranteed what we want & need for Steve, & Danny, So their wedding day will be absolutely perfect", Lou said, "Yeah, It would be nice for once, We can actually enjoy an occasion, & not have it turn into a tragedy", They went inside, & silently waited for their friend, They need to get the rings done, & fast, if they are gonna be ready for the big day.

 

Meanwhile, Steve composed himself after his meltdown, He felt a little bit better, not much. He went to the bathroom, & washed his face, & took a deep breath, & let it out, He chalked up all of the sudden emotion due to stress, & he decided to relieve some of it, by spending time with Danny, He found him waking up, & then took a sip of water, The Blond noticed that something was off, & was about to say something, but was interrupted by Adrianna walking in, & carrying Grace upstairs, when she was out of hearing range, The Loudmouth Detective asked his lover this.

 

"Babe, Are you sure that you are okay ?, You seem a little off today", Danny asked with concern, as he was studying his lover's expression, & face. The Navy Seal answered, "I am fine, Danno, I just need to sleep a little bit better", Danny seemed satisfied with that answer, & not push further. He said, "How about you, me, an evening out, Nana will watch Grace, We haven't had a night out together in awhile", Steve felt bad, cause he knew that Danny was right, & he was ignoring him, & wants to make up for it, "You are on", Steve said smiling, as he gave him a sweet kiss, & they spent the rest of the afternoon together.

 

Leilani & Kono decided to meet up with their men, & they reported in, "Everything looks great from our end", Kono said, feeling happy that she got everything accomplished, The Young Woman backed her friend, & said, "We can have everyone done & ready", Chin smiled, & said, "That is great news, Our end looks great too", Adam concurred, saying, "Yep, Danny & Steve will love it", They were silent, as they made their way to their favorite sushi place, & they enjoyed their time together away from the ohana, & the wedding details, where it's just them, & they can shut out the world for awhile.

 

Lou & Renee were happy with what their friend did to the rings, He told them that it took awhile, since they want the best quality, The Grovers thanked him for doing great work on short notice, "How about you & me having some quality time together, **_Big Boy_ **?", Renee purred seductively, The Former SWAT Commander groaned,  & shivered in response, "I could get behind that idea", & they hurried home, so they can have their own special evening together, Their kids are still spending the summer with his mother in Chicago, & will be returning by the time school starts again.

 

Steve & Danny joined Adrianna for some tea, & they laid out the plan for their evening, & she said, "Not a problem, Go & have fun for me, Okay ?, Grace & I will be just fine. You guys need the time alone together,,So take advantage of it", The Two Men nodded,,& kissed each of her cheeks, "You are the best, Nana", Danny said, as he hugged her, Steve nodded in agreement, & said, "Thank you for this", & they enjoyed the rest of their time together, while Grace takes her nap. They talked about more pleasant things, to pass the time, til Grace wakes up, & begs them all to go swimming with her.

 

it did not take Grace long to wake up from her nap, & they all went swimming, & had so much fun on the beach, When the men told their daughter that they are going out for the night, she said to them, "I will be fine with Nana, Daddy, & Danno, Don't worry", They went inside to shower & change, Adrianna fed Grace & herself dinner, before they head out for their own night of fun, while the couple went upstairs to get ready for their date, Steve just hopes that the strange feeling that he has been having, don't show their ugly head on their date night.

 

Grace & Adrianna were gone by the time the couple finished dressing, Steve wore dark slacks, & a white shirt to show off his tanned skin, He packed an overnight bag, & told his lover to do the same thing. When Danny came downstairs, He took Steve's breath away, "You look so perfect, Danno", The Blond blushed, & said, "Thanks, Steve", & they headed out, Steve took the bags & led Danny to the camaro, & opened the door for him, & then closed it, when his lover was settled, & they went off to their destination for the evening.

 

The atmosphere of the restaurant that they picked was perfect, & they had privacy like Steve had requested, They were seated immediately, & their waiter took their drink, & dinner orders, while he went to take care of that, The Couple spent time naking small pleasant talk, & just enjoyed being in each other's company. When their food arrived, they ate in silence, Danny nearly choked, when Steve was toeing his dick, "Steven, Stop that right now, You know that drives me crazy", The Seal stopped, & did it again, The Loudmouth Detective said, "Do it again, & I will withhold sex til our wedding night, I promise as soon as we are done here, You will get to have me", Steve sent him a text message, & slyly smiled, as he watched Danny read it, as they were almost done with their meal, Danny gulped, & raised a finger in the air, as he looked at their waiter, & said exclaiming, "Check please !", They paid for their meal, & they were out of there in a flash.

 

They broke through the hotel room door, & did not stop kissing, Steve kicked the door shut with his foot, He had his lover against a wall, & took a good look at him, He looked so beautiful, all messed up, & his sweet lips swollen from him bitting & kissed them, Suddenly, he had a vision of losing Danny, He cleared those thoughts out of his head. He ripped open Danny's shirt, bearing his muscular & delicious chest, He said breathlessly, "You should be on a cover of a porn magazine, Jesus, Look at you !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed, as he teased, & licked each of his nipples, til they were red, & erect, He made his way down kissing his muscular stomach. The Seal got on his knees, & popped open the top button of his dress pants, He pulled down the zipper with his teeth, which Danny thought that was so hot, & pulled them down, along with his boxers, down to his ankles, He hummed along the underline of his sensitive cock, as he used his skill, making his sensitive dick & testicles, like it was his last meal, Danny shouted, as his release was vibrating through him, "OHHHHH, SHIIIIIT, STEEEVE !!!", & they looked at each other, as they were trying to compose themselves.


	6. Part 5: Five:

"Shhh, I know, Danno, I got you, I am gonna make this so good for you, Baby, Just enjoy it", Steve said, as he attacked his lover's neck, & nibbled on his earlobe, which he knew it would drive Danny crazy with want, & desire. Danny bucked up, & grinded against Steve's harden erection, The Navy Seal could never deny his lover a thing, returned the gesture, & it made the men both moaned out in response.

 

"God, I **_am_** so lucky to have you in my life, Danny, You  & Grace brought nothing but happiness to my life, which I never had in a long time, he kissed the hickey that was forming, & Danny whimpered, & then said breathlessly, "You did too, Super Seal, You mean so much to me, just like Grace does, I love you so much", Steve suddenly felt the overwhelming emotion that was in him, & he just exploded, & hung on to Danny, The Blond was stunned by this, cause his lover was normally fearless.

 

Adam & Kono left Chin & Leilani after supper, & they headed back to his place, Kono had a strange feeling that something was off with Steve, & decided to talk to her boyfriend about it, "Sweetie, Do you think everything is okay with Steve ?, I mean, Did he seem a little bit off ?", The Businessman thought back to the morning, & simply replied, "No, But, Don't forget you guys had a stressful week, I guess he is dealing with that", Kono nodded, cause she knew that Adam was right, & it made perfect sense. "If you are worried, I will keep a lookout, & I will let Danny know, if there is antything to be concerned about", The Ex-Surfer smiled, & said, "Do you know much I love you ?", Adam said kissing her & smiling, "Mmmm, Better show me", He carried her into the house bridal style, & shut the door with his foot, They are gonna have their own night of passion.

 

Mary-Ann came home, & her baby was exhausted, & fell asleep in the car, which means it would be easy to put her in the crib, without waking her up. She was glad to put her in her pajamas earlier, Adrianna looked up from her book with a smile, & said whispering, "How was the rest of your day, Sweetie ?", The Blond smiled tiredly, & whispered back, "Fun, It was just so peaceful, & the **_Mommy & Me_** classes are really helping us bond", The Elderly Woman nodded, & said, "I am glad, Baby, You are doing such a great job with her", Mary was so glad to have her grandmother praise her, "Thanks, Nana", They got Joan into her crib, & they got ready for bed too, without disturbing Grace, who is already sleeping.

 

"Hey, What's with the tears ?", Danny asked, as he gently lifted his handsome lover up, so they are looking at each other, Steve sniffled, & said, "I am sorry, Danny, It's just everything the past couple of months, & you said, "I love you", It just made me happy, i love you so much too, I just don't want to lose that & you," He calmed down, Danny said with a smile as he leads to them to the bed, "You are not gonna lose me, I would fight tooth & nail to get back to you, We are getting married, & that's forever, Baby, I am not gonna leave you, & you aren't gonna leave me, Got it ?", Steve nodded, Danny nodded, & said, "Good", They embraced, & Danny held him in his arms, as they settled down, & were ready to sleep, "Let's get some sleep", They fell into a peaceful slumber that night.

 

Leilani & Chin were getting ready for bed, & Leilani was looking at her boyfriend, & thought to herself, **"I am the luckiest woman in the world"** , & she was staring at him, Then she quickly was back to the present, when the handsome lieutenant said with a smile, "What are you think about ?", The Doctor said honestly, "That I am the luckiest woman in the world, You are so wonderful, Helping pay for your friends' wedding, & also making sure that everyone is happy in the process, You are a great guy, Chin-Ho Kelly", The Handsome Man chuckled, & said, "Thank you, I try, They are ohana, I owe them so much", Leilani nodded in understanding, & then kissed him, "Love you", she said, "Love you more", Chin answered right back, They held each other, as they were drifting off in their own thoughts, til they fell asleep.

 

The Next Morning, Steve slips out of Danny's grasp, & heads out for the balcony, He sat out there, as he was watching the sunrise, & thought to himself, **"Danny can't know what my real problem is, I can't risk him or Grace, That's too high a price, I think I might need to break it off with him"** , He wanted to get a second opinion, so he called Lou, "Lou ?, Sorry for calling so early, But is your offer for coffee still good ?", The Navy Seal waited for his friend's answer, & then smiles, "Great, I will meet you at our usual spot in about two hours ?", there was a pause again, "Great see you then", Steve then turned to focus on the scenery in front of him.


	7. Part 6: Six:

Danny woke up to a wonderful smell of breakfast, & he found that Steve was smiling at him, holding a tray for him, "Hey, Baby, Good Morning", The Blond replied back with "Morning, Sailor", "I am sorry I have to meet Lou, He needs me to check something out with him, I promise I will be back soon though", Danny was not one bit fazed by it, "The rest of the day is still ours, Right ?", "Anything you want to do, We will do it," The Seal promised, as he kissed him. "I will hold you to that", The Blond wickedly smiled, as he watched Steve get dressed, & head out to meet their friend

 

Kono, Leilani, Mary-Ann, & Adrianna dropped off Grace to spend some time with her mother, before she leaves to go back to Las Vegas, they made their way to the Grover Residence, Renee was surprised to see them, "Come on in," They thanked her, & she led them into the dining room, & they sat down, after the beautiful owner of the house served them coffee. "We want you to come out with us, & have some fun with us", The Ex-Surfer announced, Leilani said encouragingly, "Come on, It will be fun, We need another girl to even out the ohana around here", Mary-Ann added, "Lou said, "You are the expert when it comes to weddings, & party planning", Adrianna gave the beautiful doctor a smile, "Come on, Sweetie, Even you need a break now & then", Renee shook her head, "yes", & they all went out to do some more wedding planning.

 

Lou was there first, & he was sipping on some coffee, Steve pulled up & got out of the truck, & headed towards his table, "Thanks for meeting me here, Captain", The Seal said with a smile, & Lou smiled back, & said, "Anytime, Commander, What's up ?", as he flagged down a waiter with a wave of his hand, & put in Steve's usual coffee order. "My PSTD has came back with a vegenance, I've been having nightmares about Catherine's death, & losing Danny & Grace, Also I can't tell Danny, Cause it would make him want to stay with me out of pity, I don't need it or want it, I am thinking of calling the wedding off, Please tell me what should I do ?", Lou said simply, "Okay, If you can't tell Danny, that's your choice, but, I think you should make a list, & see where it would take you, it would help make sense for you. Then I would reconsider not talking to Danny, He can help, You know", Steve knew that his friend was right, & he would think about it, But for now, He will enjoy the time he has with him, til he has to get back to his lover.

 

Danny enjoyed the breakfast, that Steve had arranged for him, & decided to have a massage, so he can be ready, when Steve comes back, He knew that something was bothering his hunky lover, **"Damn him, If he doesn't tell me the truth, & I will force it out of him"**, he thought to himself, as he was enjoying the massage, & decided to worry about it later. When he was done, He went to the **_Boxing Center_** , & worked out for a bit, It dulled his frustration, & he felt better, every time that he works out, It just makes him a better person, & he wants to be that for Steve.

 

Chin & Adam had the same idea, as Danny, as they went running down his block, Adam now loves to do it, cause it creates a bond between the two men. "You really think that Steve is okay, Chin ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a firm nod, "I believe he will be, Once he gets his ducks in a row, He just needs time", The Businessman nodded, & said, "Yeah, He had been through a lot this year", Chin said with a confident tone, "I think that if we leave him alone, & gave him his space, He will come to us, & respond to us better", Adam said, "Tell your cousin that", The Handsome Hawaiian said reassuring him, "I will talk to her", & they continued their running in silence.

 

The Girls were having fun being with each other, Renee was enjoying herself too, Kono said with a smile to their new friend, "Thank you for helping us out today, Renee, We needed to get the necessary things going for the ceremony", Mary-Ann said agreeing, "Yeah, You rock, You really did help us out !", The Pretty Blond exclaimed happily, "We are glad that you were available", Leilani said, & Adrianna just nodded in agreement, "I am glad that I could help, Let me treat us to lunch", The Beautiful Doctor said, & they headed for Kamekona's, so they can visit him, & continue to discuss further details for the wedding.

 

Steve & Lou left the cafe, & the Seal promised the former SWAT Commander that he will think about what they discussed, & he hurried back to the hotel, & got his workout in the pool, & then worked in the gym, & decided after awhile, that he would go find Danny, When he found him, his mouth watered at the sight of him, shirtless & in the zone, focusing solely on the bag in front of him, When he was done, He composed himself, & took a sip of water from his bottle, The Five-O Commander cleared his throat, & said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "I always dreamed of blowing & fucking a fighter in here", Forgetting about his problem, & concerns, Danny said smiling at him, "Well, I do have this place rented out for an hour, Let's make your dream come true", Steve manuvered them into a space, where the cameras were watching them, & they made passionate love. They had round two in the shower, & worked the other over, They quickly dried off, changed, packed up, & checked out of the hotel, & then had a romantic lunch together.


	8. Part 7: Seven:

Steve did not get to talk to Danny really at all, like he said he would, They were thrown into a new & stressful case, & they had to be at the top of their game, which was easy enough, & to do. They were going after some new drug lords & dealers, Danny & Steve were the ones undercover, while the others "Danno, There is something I need to talk to you when you have a moment after we arrest these assholes, Okay ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Of course, You are okay, Right ?", The Navy Seal said with a smile, "I am just fine, i just wanna talk to you about something", Danny said reassuring him, "I promise that once this dies down, & we have everyone in custody, Me & you will have time to talk, How about dinner, My Treat ?", Steve smiled, & said, "You are on", & they got ready for the meet.

 

Meanwhile, Grace was working on her "Engagement/Wedding" present for her fathers, She was proud of it, It was a scrapbook of all the memories of they shared, since the first day that they met. **"I really think Danno & Daddy will love it"**, The Little Girl thought to herself, Rachel & Stan came to check on her, "How are you doing today, Princess ?", The Businessman asked with a smile, "Great, Papa", Danny thought that since Stan took a bullet, in order to protect her, Grace can call him "Papa", Stan was honored with that, & told her he would wear the title with pride. "Your father & Steve are gonna love this, Sweetheart", Grace said, "Thanks, I hope so, Mommy", Stan kissed her on the head, "They will, Cause it comes from you", That made Grace smile, "Let's go have dinner now", Rachel said, as she & Stan eached took one of Grace's hand.

 

The Meet was harsh, & there was a shootout, Steve managed to tackle one of the drug lords, which made him bruise & land on his shoulder hard, Chin & Kono managed to get the drug lord on his feet, & cuffed, & passed off to HPD, Lou & Danny helped the Navy Seal to his feet, & began a quick examination on him, They were satisfied that nothing was broken, but he will be sore for awhile. Danny said with a whisper to his tired lover, "Let's go home", Steve nodded, & said, "Great idea", He told everyone else to do the same, & let HPD take care of the scene, & they would be taking over the paperwork, with the information that the team gave him.

 

Meanwhile one of the drug lords managed to get away from them, & saw that his older brother was getting arrested, The Man was beyond pissed off, & said to himself thinking, **"Soon, Very soon, i am gonna get you, McGarrett, You wished that you would never met me or my brother"** , he stood further away from the scene, & walked into the darkness, without being seen or discovered, cause he has a plan, & knew that he couldn't afford any screwups, He will just wait, & when the opportunity arises, He will strike.

 

Adrianna was gonna spend the night at her granddaughter's house, because they are meeting Kamekona & he has a sample menu all set up for the wedding, as the top choice, they arrived at the shrimp truck early, cause they knew how packed it could be. "Howzit, My Lovely Ladies ?", The Big Man asked, & served them their dishes, After they had dessert, Mary said exclaimed happily, "Kami, Don't change a thing, That was so good !", Adrianna said with agreement, "If I knew that you could do this, Besides shrimp, i would've hung up my apron a long time ago", That made the big man smile, Kamekona said smiling, "Thanks, Nana", & they enjoyed their time with each other, Before the ladies left for home, & settled down that night.

 

The Couple got home, Steve moved & tried to move his shoulder, that was a big mistake, cause it brought on more pain, Danny felt bad for his handsome lover, & gently massaged ti, He was peppering him with kisses, & said, "I want you to take your shoes off", (kiss), which he did & continued on, "Your shirt", ( gently takes his shirt off, & kisses from his shoulders down to his stomach, heading south), & concluded with, "Your pants & boxers too", He pulls them down roughly & kisses his way down, & took his aching length into his mouth, Steve had to brace himself, by holding on to Danny with his hands on his shoulders, & brought him to the edge, & then stopped.

 

"You are a such a tease, & can't tell me what to do", Steve said sticking his tongue out at the blond, Danny gave him a swat on the ass, "Smartass, Now go", & gives him another kiss, Steve did not go at first, when Danny raised his hand again, The Five-O Commader bolted for the bathroom, Danny chuckled, as he picked up his lover's clothes, & placed them in the hamper. Then went to make the Seal some tea, When he got upstairs, He found his lover with his eyes closed, enjoying their jacuzzi bathtub.

 

"How are you feeling, Baby ?", Steve made an unintelligible sound, "A real answer, In English please", Steve said with a smile, & opened his eyes, & focused on his lover, "i am fine now, Danno, Please don't worry", The Loudmouth Detective said fondly, "Can't help it, Here is your tea", & handed over the cup, Steve downed in no time, & he said with a hopeful smile, "Join me ?", Danny quickly stripped & got behind his lover, He washed himself, & Steve, & the Seal leaned back against his lover, & they just enjoyed the silence. They drained the tub, & dried off, & did not bother with pajamas, They entered the bedroom, & got into their bed, & held each other, **"I got to tell Danno what I need him to do"** , The Seal thought to himself, as he was joining his lover, nodding off into dreamland, & had a peaceful slumber for the first time in weeks, since the case started.


	9. Part 8: Eight:

Adam showed everyone the beautiful ballroom of his hotel, where the reception is gonna take place, "Baby, It is so beautiful", Kono gushed, as she looked over the room, & Leilani nodded, & said, "It sure is, Everyone is gonna have fun", Lou said, "Are we gonna have privacy & not be disturbed ?", The Businessman nodded, & said, "I left word that we are not to be disturbed", Chin added, "One less thing to worry about", & they went to have breakfast, & get to work, so they can start their day off right. They can't help, but something bad is gonna happen before the big day, They are hoping that they are wrong.

 

Danny woke up, & was enjoying the beautiful day in front of him, He really believes that something is bothering his lover, & won't let it go, til Steve talks to him about it. The Blond hates that his super seal gets stressed out, & he wants to help. But, He realized that he really can't push him, so he will wait, He has no idea that he is facing the possibility of Steve breaking up with him. He wants to be married to Steve, & he doesn't care if Steve's demons come back, He will help him fight them, til the very end. He sighs, & looks out the window.

 

Steve came from his shower, & he looked over at his lover, **"God, He never looked more beautiful, Than at this minute"** , he thought to himself, as he stares at his golden adonis, Danny turned around & saw that Steve was staring at him with lust in his eyes, & he was getting hard. "Like what you see, Super Seal ?", The Five-O Commander only could nod, & Danny said, "Let me help you with that", He whipped the towel off with a flourish, & pulled him down, & spent the next couple of hours making love. Steve decided not to say a thing, til later.

 

Meanwhile, Miller, The Brother, Who wanted revenge on Steve, got a plan together on how to ambush the Seal.He also knew where to get a knife & a gun from. He wants the head of Five-O to suffer, & he will make sure that he delivers on that promise. **"McGarrett, I am gonna make sure that you don't live another day"** , he thought to himself, & gleefully went up to his room to pack what he needs. Before, He leaves the island, McGarrett will be dead, & he will escape Scott free of his murder, & no one will be the wiser.

 

Steve felt better after he & Danny made love, & he found himself in his lover's arms, which he always had found comforting, whenever he was feeling sad, or in daze, which he was in now, He was lost in his own world. He didn't even hear Danny waking up, & asked, "Are you okay, Baby ?", Steve looked at him, & found the loudmouth detective has a concerned look on his face, & the Five-O Commander smiled, & took his hand, & kissed it. "I am just fine, Danno", & relaxed a bit. Before he gets up, & gets ready for work, & start his day, & he decided to tell Danny about everything at lunch.

 

Adrianna & Mary-Ann were talking over breakfast, while the elderly woman was feeding her great granddaughter, "I think something is bothering Steve, I just can't put my finger on it, Sweetie", as she gave Joan another spoonful of mashed bananas, The Blond Woman shrugged & said, "Maybe it's work, I think that is what is making him acting so strange", Adrianna said, "Maybe, I still think we should keep an eye on him", Mary agreed, & finished making the last of the food, & joined her grandmother, & they ate their breakfast in silence for the rest of the time.

 

Danny noticed that his lover was starting to come back, & slowly started acting more like himself. The Blond smirked, & knew that Steve was gonna do one of his many crazy methods, But, He won't change his lover for anything, "He has to let his issues go, So hee can live once again," The Former New Jersey Native tossed the keys to Steve, & said, "You drive us, You can even drive a little fast today", The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danno". They got in the car, & drove off towards HQ, The Drug Case, they thought was finished, It reopened, Rumors of Miller were spread around town, & Five-O are ready & revved for anything , & any kind of situation, that they come into.


	10. Part 9: Nine:

Steve definitely felt like he was turning into a new person, & it was for the better, He was such in a good mood, that nothing could ruin it. He started to sing _**"Sunshine, My Own Sunshine"**_ , & his beautiful voice filled the camaro. Danny was relieved to see his lover like this, He joined in, adding his own voice into the mix, & they continued to do this, til they reached the crime scene. Steve was horrified by the gruesome way, the victim was killed, Danny knew that his lover was blaming himself for this, "Are you okay ?", The Blond softly asks him, & Steve just shook his head "no", & stepped away to gather himself, while Danny gets the primary report from Kono, & Chin.

 

"Talk to me, Guys, What do we have ?", The Blond asked, & was in no mood for chitchat, The Hawaiian Lieutenant sighed, & said, "The Bastard was harsh, It looks like him & the victim had fought, Miller strangled him, & slit his throat for good measure", The Ex-Surfer added her part, "There is a message, & not a very nice one", she led the men near a wall, where the victim was found. **"I AM COMING TO GET YOU, MCGARRETT !!!"** , was written on the wall in blood, Danny grumbled out, "God Damn it", & be went to find his lover, so he could update him.

 

Steve said, "I'm ready, Tell me what we have", Danny sighed, & said, "We got an strangulation, & the victim's throat was slashed, & I think it was a message for you, Showing you that you are defenseless, & weak", The Navy Seal was trying to hold his temper in, but it was proving to be difficult, as the minutes, & seconds count. "Well, He never met a pissed off Navy Seal, Has he ?, I got a message for him, He will be sorry for calling me defenseless, & weak", He did not another word, as he proceeded to do his work, & Danny was by his side, as always.

 

Meanwhile, Miller was proud of his handiwork, The Victim was easy pickings, & begged for his life, as he stabbed him in the thigh, to shut him up, & his pleas. **"McGarrett will be so easy to break, He can't handle losing another life, By the time, I am done with him, He _will_ _be_ begging for mercy"** , he thought to himself, with an evil chuckle. He made it to his hideout, & was proud of the fact, that he made it without being seen, or undetected, He is gonna find a way to bring the heroic seal to his knees.

 

Steve did not say a word since they left the scene, & HQ, He knew that Miller was not screwing around, & decided to pick on Steve the most, cause he fought hand to hand with Miller's brother. Danny was not in store for what Steve had planned, As soon as they were in the house, Danny found himself pinned against a wall, & Steve had a hungry look in his eyes. Which the blond knew that he was done in for. They shared a kiss, that was hot, heavy, & passionate.

 

"I am sorry, Me & Renee got caught up in the wedding errands, that we volunteered for", Lou said, as he made his way to the cousins, "Not a problem, Lou," Chin said with a smile, cause he understood perfectly well, He went through the same thing with Malia. "We were just collecting a lot more info, Before we report to you", Kono said simply. The Former SWAT Commander nodded, & said, "Fill me in" & they did, Lou said now with a groan, "We got a crazy lunatic, & have to keep McGarrett from doing something stupid, That's just great, Perfect", as they continued to process the scene.

 

"Danny, Shut up !", Steve growled exclaiming, as Danny was about to talk. He plunged his tongue down his lover's throat, & taste the sweetness that was Danny. He ripped open the blond's shirt, & they both looked down, & at each other, They both went for each other again, & feeling the heat, & the attraction between them, as they roughly were banging themselves against everything in the house, as they were diversing the other of their clothing, as they made their way upstairs.


	11. Part 10: Ten:

Steve woke up from a nightmare, & he had sheen of sweat on him, which made him even look more attractive in the morning light, He decided to sneak away to do his morning swim, so he won't be so edgy, He knew that if he was, The Seal won't be any use to him at all, on or off the field, & he just can't have that happen. So, Without disturbing his lover, The Five-O Commander got up, & started his routine. **"I can try & beat this myself"**, he thought, as he dove in to the ocean in front of his house, & began to swim, & begin his workout.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou managed to get some sleep at Five-O HQ, & they don't know how they did, but they did. They were doing some research on Miller's Brother,Raphel, & found that he is brutal in how he handles his victims, "Shit, McGarrett is so screwed", Lou said, as he read the printout, "We just have to be there, Before he does", Chin said, as he was trying to figure out a plan, Kono sighed, & said, "Easier said than done, Cuz, I mean this bastard is a ghost", & showed him & Lou the list of methods, that Raphel likes to use in murdering his victims, They went out to make a new plan, so Steve is always protected, & they don't lose him to death.

 

Danny woke up & thought about the night before, He was aching all over, But it was a good ache, It showed that his super seal really loves, respects, & trusts him, like he does him. He just wishes that he would open up to him a little bit more, but he could take what he would get. Cause he loves the man, & won't want to change him for anything in the world. He got up, & went to make some breakfast, & coffee, He just knew that his super seal would be hungry after his hard workout.

 

Steve was slashing through the water was ease, He made up his mind, & decided that he will talk to Danny, & break off the engagement, & up with him, so he would keep him, & Grace safe, **"If anything happens to Danny, or Grace, I would never ever forgive myself"** , he thought to himself. The Handsome Brunette knew that he had to do it soon, But, He was trying to find the right time to do so. He just doesn't want to hurt the blond, cause he became too important in his life, & he wants to do this right, Steve got out of the water finally, & sighed, as he entered the house.

 

Stan & Rachel Edwards took their kids out for some fresh air, & they needed to find the perfect wedding gift, Grace knew what they liked, so she volunteered to help them out. They went to a store for home decorations, & the little girl said, "Here, Mama, Papa, They would like this", The Couple smiled, & knew that she was right, so they made their purchases & had a nice breakfast together. Grace was excited, cause she gets an extra day with her Danno, & Daddy. She always has fun, when she is with them.

 

Leilani & Renee came over to Mary's house, so they can help Mary & Adrianna with further details, & they made a day out of it, cause things need to be done, & they knew that they can get stuff done, if they work together. "Thanks, We _**reall**_ _ **y**_ appreciate the help", Adrianna said gratefully,  & Mary-Ann added in agreement, "Yeah, We are totally swamped", Leilani said smiling, "Anytime", Renee said with a bigger smile, "Yeah, Just call us, & we will be here", They went right to work in silence, because the wedding is not that far away, & they still have a lot of stuff to do.

 

Lou looked over half of his research, & rushed to his office door exclaiming with a smile, "I got something !", & he hurried back inside, as he waits for Kono & Chin to enter. "What's up, Lou ?", The Former Surfer asked, & Chin added in a pleading tone, "Please tell us, You have great news ?", Lou nodded & said with a smile in a,sing-song voice, as he shows them the research, "Miller maybe a ghost, But, He didn't cover his financial tracking very well", Chin smiled & said, "Great work, Brother", Kono kissed him on the cheek, & said, "You are a rock star", They dug deeper into the research, & reports, & hopefully find something, so they have something to report with, when they update Steve & Danny on the case.


	12. Part 11: Eleven:

Steve came in with a towel around his waist, & looking so delectable, Danny knew that he had to nail him, & take him body, & soul. Steve began a wipe down of his muscular body, & Danny loves to watch him do it, & the Seal knows it too, **"The Bastard gets his jollies from me watching & salivating over him"**, The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he watches Steve reach the "promise" land, & he manages to control his urges for a little bit longer, Steve looks up with a smirk, & asks, "Like what you see, Danno ?", he now teasingly wipes his body down at a slower rate, as he waits for response from his lover.

 

Adam decided to host a little family dinner, so everyone can relax, & enjoy themselves. He felt like he owed Steve everything, & he wants to pay him back tenfold, He & the Seal argued about this in the past, & Adam had insisted, since Steve protected him, & Kono from the Yakuza, & they were able to come home safe, & sound. He found his trustworthy assistant, Ellie, & said, "El, I want the most private spot for the evening", The Beautiful smiled, & said nodding, "Yes, Mr. Noshimuri", she went off to do her tasks, & he headed for his office.

 

The Girls were getting everything done, & Mary-Ann got a text from Adam, suggesting that they all come to dinner at the hotel, she asked everyone there, "What do you think guys ?", Adrianna said, "I am in", Renee echoed, "Me too", "Don't have to ask me twice", Leilani said, as they were finishing up with color schemes, & they went to take care of that, & then meet everyone at the hotel, & not talking or think about wedding details for one night, & they can actually have fun.

 

"Yeah, I do", Danny walked over to him, & manhandled him towards the dryer, & reaches around his tall lover, & turned it on, & leans against it, which the vibrations were shaking the seal to his core. The Blond roughly undid the towel, & pushed his wet shorts down, & serviced him right then & there. Steve cursed out, as he orgasms hard. Then, They composed themselves, & looked at each other panting, & passion in their eyes, They raced each other upstairs, so they can have round two in the shower, & then head for HQ, where they are hoping for an update with their case.

 

Lou said, as he was going over the research, "He is really good, I mean fucking good, This Asshole covered his tracks really well, Never to chance, or behind", he said, as he was reading off of a file, Chin shrugged, & said, "So ?, Once we have a plan in place,,We will be better", Kono nodded in agreement, "Damn straight, We will be", & her phone pinged, letting her know that she got a text message, she read it to her friends, "So, Dinner, Guys ?", Lou said, "Count me in", Chin said without hesitation, "I am there", They continued their work, & when Danny & Steve came in, They went straight to them, So they can update them on the case.

 

Steve & Danny were in no mood for fooling around, The Navy Seal said, "Tell me that you have something on that son of a bitch", Danny said agreeing, "I am sick & tired of being one step behind of this guy", Lou said, "Miler is good, but not that good, We got his financial records, but it jumps all over the place" & Chin said, "I got a friend who dabbles in this, She can help us get the details on Miller, & his brother", Kono added, "I am gonna take another crack at organizing those records", Steve said nodding in approval, "Good, Also check into possible hangouts, or homes that he owns", Danny said, " _ **Please**_ be careful, I mean this guy _**is**_ dangerously crazy", Kono, Chin,  & Lou nodded, saying, "Right", & they went on with their day, & work, so they will be done by dinner, & relax with their Ohana.

 

Miller found the site, where he is gonna leave Steve for dead, after he begs for mercy, **"This looks like a nice spot"** , he thought to himself, as he takes a look around, **"This _is_ the perfect spot to cause chaos  & craziness"**, he continued to think wickedly, & he left the spot, so he could get the weapons, & supplies that he needs, Miller is set on making this work, & get the hell out of Hawaii, before he is discovered.


	13. Part 12: Twelve:

The Dinner was a great turnout, as everyone showed up, Adam said with a smile, "Welcome", as he guided everyone to their table, where everyone just relaxed, & had fun, Steve told his host smiling, "Thanks for this, Adam, We all needed this, After how crappy this week turned out", The Businessman smiled, & said, "Anytime, Steve, I am glad to be part of this ohana", They turned their focus over on the rest of this evening, & their ohana. Steve is not gonna let his problems at the moment, ruin the evening for everyone else, cause they worked so hard, putting together the wedding.

 

Mary-Ann saw that her brother was a little bit back to himself, as he was following the flow of conversation, that was going around him. He chuckled at something, that Lou said, & she thought to herself, **"That is the most beautiful thing I ever saw, I would do anything to keep that going"** , Steve looked up, & saw Mary smiled at him, He winked back at her, showing her that he is okay, Even if they both know that he is lying, The Beautiful Blond just wants her big brother to enjoy his life, & she will make sure that it happens, & that he will take it easier, now that he is settling down.

 

Chin saw what Mary was looking at, & said, "Please don't worry, he will be fine", Mary smiled at her friend, & said, "I know, I just can't help, But worry about him", Chin hugged her, & said, "I know, He felt the same way after you moved back with Joan", The Younger McGarrett asked, "You will keep an eye on him, Right ?", The Handsome Lieutenant said with a nod, "You have my word", A song with a great beat came on, Chin said indicating to the dance floor, "Come on, Let's dance", she nodded, & everyone watched them have a great time.

 

"May I cut in, & dance with my beautiful sister ?", Steve asked with a smile, Chin nodded, & said, "Of course", He headed back to the table, & joined everyone, Steve & Mary finished dancing to the current song, & a new one began. "I don't want you to have to worry about me, I have something to talk to Danny about", Mary-Ann nodded, & understood. "I love you for it", He hugged her, She said full of emotion, "I love you too", They finished their dance, & he said, "I am so proud of you for turning your life around, Kid", Mary said, "Thanks, Big Brother", & they headed back to their table.

 

Stan, & Rachel showed up to drop Grace off, Stan shook Danny & Steve's hands, & she kissed them both on the cheeks, "Congratulations," they said in unison, Grace was happy that her parents, Stan, & Steve are getting along so good. The Gang invited them to stay, The Couple protested, Steve & Danny insisted, so they did, & had a great time celebrating their engagement. Adam had his kitchen staff bring out the biggest cake, that they had, & Steve & Danny cut into it. The Evening progressed well from there.

 

Miller decided to set up the site that he found, & he was ready for McGarrett, once & for all, He made a phone call to Five-O HQ, so the team knew where to go. **"God, I am such a fucking genius, It even scares me too"** , he thought to himself, as he puts together his weapon of choice. This will be the bloodbath of the century, & he was sure that he did not want Five-O to miss a thing, so he decided to make it up close, & personal, **"This _will_ definitely get McGarrett's attention"** , he thought once again, as he leaves the site, & comes back, after he is well rested.

 

Everyone went home after that fantastic meal, & just being there, as a family, really made it special for them all. The problems rose again in Steve, He said, "Danny, I think that we should call off the engagement, I am sorry, But I can't risk you or Grace", He took the ring off, & opened the door, & stepped outside, Leaving his lover shocked, & speechless. Danny collected his thoughts calmly, cause that is what Steve needs right now, He found his lover on the porch, "Babe, Explain to me, Why would you throw our new lives away ?", Steve explained emotionally, his nightmares, & PSTD coming back, The Loudmouth Detective kissed Steve on the top of his head, "Don't worry, Baby, We _will_ get through this together", They decided to go back in,  & have a relaxing celebration of their own.


	14. Part 13: Thirteen:

The Next Morning was pretty uneventful, Steve was plagued by nightmares, & he was fighting them hard, & he was crying in his sleep, & he said whimpering, "Danno ?", Danny was instantly at his side, & told him soothingly, "Baby, I am right here, like I promised you, I am not leaving you", Steve managed to relax, & sink deeper into his peaceful slumber, & not moved a muscle for the time being.

 

Miller went back to his site early, He was very excited about that day was the day, that his plan was about to be carried out, & the city was his for the taking. **"These cops are so stupid, & I can loot up this city, They would have their heads up their asses"**, he thought to himself, as he checks his equipment, & weather condition, Before he makes the call, so Five-O & McGarrett are in his trap, He feels lucky, That it will be his day, & nothing can get in the way of that.

 

Danny was making breakfast, & he was making sure that it was perfect, cause his lover had a long & rough night, actually a long & rough couple of months, **"Sometimes, I wish that Steve _can be_ the lucky one,  & enjoy his life for once"**, the blond thought to himself sadly, as he flipped a pancake, & got on to a plate, He made sure that there was not too much butter on there, & plenty of flavored mix fruit syrup around.

 

Since Steve & Danny wanted some alone time with themselves, Mary-Ann & Adrianna met the others at Kamekona's, where the big man greeted them with their usual breakfast. "How is the wedding planning coming along ?", The Lovable Shrimp Owner asked, Adam said with a smile, "It's on schedule", Kamekona nodded in approval, & said, "Good", He looked at Adrianna, & said, "Nana, I got the last batch of Spicy Shrimp all ser, If you want to try some ?", The Elderly Woman nodded, & said, "Thanks, Sweetie, We will do it in a second", He nodded, & went to take care of more customers. Mary-Ann said with a smile, "I don't think we need to worry about Steve, He is talking to Danny about whatever is bothering him", which brought relief to the others.

 

Steve came in from his morning swim, & was shocked to find great smelling food making it's way towards his nose, & smiled, Danny always loves to take care of him, whenever he has a nightmare. He hopes that one day, he can surprise Danny with something like that, "What's the occasion, Danno ?", The Blond looked up, & smiled, saying, "I just wanna do something nice for my boyfriend, To say "I love you" to him, Always & Forever", Steve choked back the emotion, & said, "I love you too, Danno", Danny & him were sitting in a matter of minutes, eating the wonderful breakfast that he made.

 

Adrianna & Mary went to see Governor Denning, in hopes that he would officiate the ceremony for the boys, they met in his office, & he was very gracious, "Sir, I think the boys really would want you to do it, cause you are a kind & caring person to them, when they announced their relationship to you, Plus, You are a friend to them, Always helping them out, when they needed it." Denning was surprised at the praise, "It was the right thing to do", He said, as he shrugged his shoulders, & smiled. Mary-Ann said pleading, "So, Will you do it ?, Will you officiate the ceremony ?", Denning said, "Count me in, I will do it", That made the girls very happy. They left knowing that they can relax, & not worry about that part.

 

Miller was all set & ready to go, He was looking forward to the chaos, & he knew Five-O would be there in a matter of minutes, so he was primed & ready, **"Only need to do, is to make the phone call, & poof...The plan would be put into motion"**, he thought wickedly to himself, as he was loading up his gun, & he made the call quickly, Once he did that, He let the first bullet fly, & there was a loud scream, following by others, a dew minutes later, Miller thought to himself with a smile, **"This _is_ gonna be a great day"** , & he continued to do what he was doing, people were running around terrified, & not get caught by the bullets.


	15. Part 14: Fourteen:

Danny & Steve were on their way to HQ, Steve was in the passenger seat,He was nervous about telling Chin, & Kono. The Navy Seal explained to his blond lover, that he told Lou already. The Blond hopes that Steve would relax, after he tells the cousins. The Loudmouth Detective took Steve's hand, & kissed his knuckles, "Don't worry, Babe, Everything is fine", Steve nodded, & they remained silent all the way to HQ. The Navy Seal wanted to believe it, but he knew that it would end in disaster.

 

Miller set the weapon on automatic, & he made the call to Five-O HQ, "Please help, There is a shooting at Jones Square Park, Help !", he said exclaiming. He waited a second, & said, "Thank you", He hung up, & was chuckling evilly, & continued to shoot at the innocent bystanders, who were fleeing for their lives in the park, & scattered around. Miller laughed, & thought to himself, **"McGarrett's face is gonna be priceless"** , Then he hid, so he wouldn't be seen.

 

Steve & Danny entered the HQ, & they met with everyone over the smart table, Steve said, "I have something to tell you guys, Lou & Danny already knows, My PSTD came back at full force, I hadn't been sleeping well, & had been having nightmares, I just don't want you to be afraid of me", Chin said, "We are not afraid, Steve", Kono concurred, & said, "We love & trust you", Then Steve smiled, cause he knew that he was lucky, to have a wonderful ohana, like the one that he has, & he wouldn't want to trade them for anything in the world. The Five-O Commander looked at Grover, & he said, "You got me, I am here for good", Steve nodded, & they went on with their work.

 

Ciara, A Young Patrol Officer rushed to find Duke Lukela, & she said, as she tried to catch her breath, "Sgt. Lukela, There's a shooting at Jones Square Park !", she exclaimed, as she calming herself down, when she did, Duke said, "Roll Emergency Services, Get Five-O out there", He left to get ready for the scene, & the young officer went, & did her job. She was glad to find them hanging around the smart table. She got down to business, & told them the reason that she was there.

 

Leilani & Renee met up with Mary-Ann, & Adrianna at the venue, cause the wedding is getting closer, & there was still a lot of work to do. They went over every detail, that they had planned out. "It is nice that the Governor is marrying the boys", as Leilani greeted them with a kiss. "Yeah, It is nice", Renee said, as she mirrored Leilani's gesture, "He owed them a lot of favors", The Elderly Woman said, as she started on a party favor for the guests. Mary-Ann concurred with her grandmother, "It's about time for Denning to pay up", & they worked in silence.

 

Five-O & the First Responders arrived at the scene in no time flat, & they were busy treating the people, who were injured. The Other Half took care of the deceased, & everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Miller smiled at the carnage, that he just caused, & then he got Steve in his sights. He fired, & then he split the scene, He wanted to be on a plane for Mexico, as soon as possible, & away from Hawaii forever.

 

Steve was walking, as it happened, He had a smile, "Hey, Danno !", he exclaimed happily. Danny smiled, as he was meeting him halfway, & just wanted to kiss him, & he doesn't care if anyone sees. Steve felt something ripped into his body, & checked, He saw blood, & so did the blond. "Danno ?", Steve said weakly, & collapsed into his lover's arms. "Steve ?....STEVE !", he shouted, as he caught him, bringing him to the ground with him, He felt his back, & came away with blood, & was shocked. He exclaimed, "Kono, Call the paramedics, Chin & Lou help me !", Not bothering with a response, He went ahead & started to take care of his lover.


	16. Part 15: Fifteen:

The Paramedics could not come fast enough, as Danny was praying for them to hurry up, as he, Chin, Kono, & Lou were trying to treat their friend with the limited resources, that they have, & Kono was doing her best, to keep herself, & Steve calm, as the boys worked around them. They were relieved to hear the sirens close by, Steve now has a chance for survival.

 

The Paramedics came running over to them, "What do we have ?", one of them, known as Gina, asks, as she was checking the situation, "Gina, It was a hardlooking bullet, He was shot", Danny said, as he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, "He will be okay, Danny, He will be", She looked at her partner, Chris, & said, "Let's get him load into the ambulance", In no time at all, Steve was loaded in, Danny was right behind him, "We will meet you at the hospital", Lou said, as he helped him in, "Oh shit, I have to call Mary-Ann, & Nana, I have to....", Kono cut him off saying, "I _will_ make the call", The Blond thanked her profusely,  & Lou & Chin closed each door, & banged on it, indicating for them to goall the way to Tripler Medical Center.

 

Miller was proud of what he did, He was thrilled to see that Five-O is suffering, & McGarrett is gonna suffer a slow & painful death, His plan of revenge is working out beautifully, He knew that his big brother could not survive prison, as his captor is breathing, & walking free. **"McGarrett is gonna burn in hell for what he did, & I am glad I am the one that put him there"**, he thought to himself with venom, He is working on the second part of his plan, Getting the hell out of Hawaii with being seen or undetected. He hopes that he can pull this off, & that Five-O is distracted & distraught enough for them, not to notice that he escaped.

 

Lou said with a sigh, "Someone has to tell Gracie what happened with her father, She would want to know what is gonna on with her dad", Chin said agreeing, "Me & you are gonna go see her, Rachel, & Stan, Seeing a familiar face will help break the news", Kono added, "I will call the girls, & tell them, Also I will call Adam & have him drive them over there, I don't think that they can drive", Chin thanked his cousin, & they all left to do their tasks, & see about getting any news before they head for the hospital.

 

Steve was immediately brought in, & Danny was pointed towards a private family room to wait, He was besides himself, & felt miserable since this whole ordeal had happened. He could not believe that he almost lost his lover to his PSTD, & that the wedding would be called off. He also was thinking of positive things, & memories, that he had shared with Steve, & he was all alone with his thoughts, & memories, til his love ones could join him in waiting, to see if their love one, & friend will make it through the night, & survive this horrible tragedy.

 

Kono got to Tripler, & made the dreaded phone call to Mary-Ann, & Adrianna, "Mary-Ann ?", she said, & filled her in on what had happened, By the end of the phone call, she was emotional, she called Adam, & filled him what happened, & asked, "Can you drive them all the way to Tripler ?", she waited a second for a response, & said smiling through her tears, "Thank you, Sweetheart, Thank you", & she went inside immediately to find her beloved blond friend, & keep him company.

 

Danny was brought out of his thoughts, by Kono standing there, He was trying to be strong, but was failing miserably, She made a moton with her hand, indicated to _**"Come Here"**_ , & he suddenly just let the tears come, as he ran into her warm embrace, & they comforted each other, for a second, & then sat down to hear if there is any new news on Steve, as they held hands.

 

Chin & Lou made it to the Edwards Residence, Chin asked, "You ready ?", The Former SWAT Commander nodded, & said, "Yeah, This sucks though", Chin nodded in agreement, as he knocked on the door, & Rachel answered with a smile on her face, "Chin, Lou, What a nice surprise, Come on in", she stepped back, & let them in. "Rachel, Something had happened, Can you get Stan & Grace ?, They need to hear this too", The British Woman nodded, saying, "Of course", & she went to do what she was told. They reentered the room minutes later, Chin said, "Steve had been shot", Grace immediately cried, & was comforted by her papa, "What happened ?", Rachel said, as she was wiping her eyes, Lou filled them on what happened, Stan said, "Oh my god, I can't believe this, I mean, who the hell would do such a thing ?", Chin said, "Someone named Raphel Miller, His brother was a big time drug dealer, We arrested him a couple days ago, Now Raphel wants revenge", Lou said to his niece, "Ready to see Danno, Princess, I am sure that he could use one of your special hugs right now", She nodded & looked at her mom, & stepfather, Rachel smiled, & said, "It's okay, Sweetie, & Stan said, "Go ahead, Kiddo", They showed them to the door, & Stan said, "Please tell Danny not to worry about the bills, I am the Board President, It's the least I can do", & Rachel said, "Also tell him that if he needs anything, Call us at anytime", Chin & Lou thanked them profusely, & got Grace into Lou's SUV, & they headed off to Tripler.

 

Adam picked up the girls, & they were all huddled in the back, "I am sure that Steve will beat this, He has beaten the odds so far, & got himself out tougher situations, I am sure he will come out on top with this too, He has too much to live for, & I think he will fight tooth & nail to come back to us", Adrianna said wiping a single tear off of his cheek, "How much is someone suppose to take ?", Mary-Ann nodded, as she was tearing up again, "Yeah, I mean this was suppose to be the time of his life, where he gets to relax, & enjoy it, He is suppose to get married to the person he loves most, Now everything is ruined", she cried her eyes out, & Adrianna just comforted her, as she lets out her own tears too. Leilani said, "Please don't give up, I am sure they will let me & Renee help out to a certain point", & the other doctor agreed, She said, "We will take a look at his case, & see what we can do to further his fighting chance", Adrianna & Mary-Ann nodded, & smiled their gratitude, also Adam nodded, & said, "Thank you" & the rest of the ride was silent.


	17. Part 16: Sixteen:

Dr. Lancaster was busy making sure that Steve was still with them, & not leaving them, as he was busy determining the situation, & he was happy that it was not that serious, & he said, "Keep the blood flowing in him, While I close up here", He said to Steve, "Good going, Steve, Now all you have to survive", & he went to update Kono & Danny, Making sure that they are aware that he is not out of the woods yet.

 

Danny was nervously pacing up & down in front of the hallway, while Kono was keeping an sharp eye on him, & showing concern. "I am sure that everything is fine, Danny, They want to make sure that everything is fine, Before they tell us anything", she said soothing, The Blond sighed, & said, "I know, I just don't want to lose him", The Ex-Surfer pulled him down into a chair next to him, "You won't lose him", she said firmly, & they stayed like that for awhile.

 

Adam & the Girls were almost at the hospital, & Mary-Ann was sadly & silently looking out the window, she was thinking about her brother, & the memories that they shared. "What are you think about, Sweetheart ?", Adrianna asked, noticing that her granddaughter was lost in her thoughts. "I was just thinking about Steve, & all of the good times that we shared, I am just hoping that we can have more of them", The Elderly Woman reassured her, "You will, you'll see, & he will be fine", Mary-Ann just snuggled into her grandmother, & they were silent for the rest of the trip.

 

Dr. Lancaster came out with more of a happier expression, then he went in with. Danny & Kono were on their feet immediately, He said with a smile, "He made it through the surgery, But He still has a long way to go", Danny said without hesitation, "We will be there for him every step of the way", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, He is ohana", & the doctor likes to hear that. He left them alone to celebrate, & he went on his rounds, He has feeling that he won't have to worry about Steve being alone.

 

Adam & the Girls rushed in, & saw happy faces that Danny & Kono shared, Adam asked, "What happened ?", Kono said with emotion, "He did it, Steve made it through the surgery", She & Adam shared a hug, & a kiss. Renee, Leilani were teary-eyed, & they hugged each other. Danny said, "Doc's said he has a long way to go", Adrianna said, "I don't care, I like these odds now", Mary-Ann agreed, & said, "Steve has a fighting chance", Leilani said, "Me & Renee are gonna go see Dr. Lancaster, & offer our services to him", Renee said, "Yeah, Let's go", & they left the others in the waiting room.

 

Chin & Lou were trying to put a smile on Grace's face, But nothing would ever make the little girl happy, til she sees her super seal father, She sighed, & that perked up both men's ears. "Are you okay, Gracie ?", Chin asked soothinly, Lou said with encouragement, "It's just....Is Uncle Steve really gonna be okay ?", Chin said with a smile, "He will be just fine", & Grover smiled bigger, & said, "Your uncle is a tough one". It made Grace feel better, & they all relaxed on the way to the hospital.

 

Steve was continuing to do good during his time in the ICU. Jane, the Nurse, who knows the Five-O Team, & takes care of them occasionally, said to Steve, "Keep doing great, Commander, You got people that love & need you so much, Just fight, & everything Will be fine". After he was settled, She went to let his ohana know. As predicted, The Young Nurse found the small ohana waiting anxiously.

 

"You can go & see Steve, Only one or two at a time, Who is gonna go first ?", Kono said, "You go first, Danny, You know that you won't rest til you do. Adam said, "We will let the girls, Lou, Gracie, & Chin know where you are at", He smiled at them gratefully, & followed Jane down to Steve's room. He let the emotion go, that he had been carrying. "I love you so much", he cried out, & kissed his forehead, & composed himself, He made his way to the waiting room, & he smiled, as he heard the voice say, "Danno", & knew unmistakably that it belonged to his baby girl.


	18. Part 17: Seventeen:

Danny put on the best smile, that he could, & he opened his arms out towards his daughter, as she came running to him, & they embraced, "Monkey, It's so good to see you !", The Blond said exclaiming with happiness, as he breathed in the scent of his daughter, & knew for a moment that everything will be okay with the world. He said feeling a little choked up with emotion, "I missed you so much", & that made the little girl happy to hear that.

 

"I missed you so much, & I missed Daddy too", Grace said feeling a little sad that her daddy is hurt, & has to be alone in this place, Danny saw that his little girl was about to cry, & but held it in. "It's okay to cry, Monkey, It's not good to hold your feelings in, So let it out", She did, as she was told. Danny comforted her, & said, "But now, It seems that Daddy is doing better, He needs rest, Would you help me keep him in line ?", The Little Girl nodded, & said, "I don't want Daddy to hurt himself further," Danny said smiling, "That's my girl", & they went over to where everyone else is.

 

"We just heard about Steve, That is really good news, Brother", Chin said with a smile, as they "bro" hugged, & Lou said also with a bigger smile, "I knew that he was a tough son of a gun", he was mindful of his language, cause Grace was there, The Blond chuckles, & says, "Yep, That he is", & they all hugged, & relaxed for awhile, since the whole ordeal has happened. **"God, Please make sure that Steve continues to do well, We _really_ need him"** , Danny thought to himself, as he prayed, & then catches a quick nap, so he will be refreshed, In case Steve wakes up unexpectantly.

 

Miller was feeling so lucky, He decided to make it so easy for the Five-O Team to catch him, by laying out bread crumbs for them. He left the weapon out in the open for them to find it on his property, & also a picture of Steve with an **"X"** through the face,  & he left a note, taunting the team, _"You will never find me"_ , it said in script. He knew that he was outsmarting them, But he has no idea how far that they would go to, in order to protect a love one. **"Come & get me, Five-O"**, he thought to himself, as he was packing up, & leaving for the next destination. He has no idea, that a neighbor saw the whole thing, & called HPD, letting them know that Miller was acting suspicious, & hoping that they aren't too late to catch him.

 

Grace was allowed to Steve, but only for a couple of minutes, cause no one wants to risk the seal getting an infection, the little girl was happy none of the less, cause she loves & idolizes her father. She told him all about school, & what she is learning, & about the "A" on her math test, that was very hard. "I am gonna be just like you & Danno, when I grow up, Daddy, You will see", Danny had to chuckle at that, cause his little girl has the famous **_"Williams Family Stubborn"_** trait,  & when she puts her mind to something, she does it. When it was time to go, Grace kissed his cheek, & said, "Feeling better, & wake up soon, Daddy, I love you", Danny smiled, & kissed her cheek, "That is the best kind of medicine that he needs right now, Monkey", & when they got back to the waiting room, Grace climbed upon her Aunt Mary's lap, & she sang her a song, & caressed her hair, In no time at all, Grace fell asleep in her arms, & Mary just smiled, as she held her.

 

Duke got the call about Miller, & he said to himself, "Son of a bitch, He is bolting for the airport", he told a group of officers, "I want backup for the Five-O Team, & I mean I want you guys on them, cause this lolo is armed, & dangerous, I can't risk anymore people getting hurt on our watch", The Officers said in unison, "Yes, Sir, Lieutenant", & they made their way to Miller's place, hoping that they will catch him in time, & not be too late, cause when you mess a member of HPD Ohana, you will be messing with them all.

 

Lou got the call from Duke, & he said with a smile, "Thanks, Brother", & went over to his love ones with a smile, "Ohhh, I love that smile, Spill it, Brother", Danny said, hoping that it was good news. "Duke got a report, It looks like Miller is on the move, & Duke sent backup to cover us", Kono said, "Let's get the son of a bitch", & she was ready to go in a matter of a minutes. Chin said, "Yeah, I am tired of this "Cat & Mouse" game, Let's end it once & for all", He joined his cousin, Lou did not even hesitate, Danny was not sure about leaving Steve alone, Mary-Ann said with a knowing a smile, "Go ahead, Danny, Steve will be fine with us & so would Grace, I swear it", & Adrianna said with a nod, concurring what her granddaughter said, "If we need anything, We will call Adam", Danny said, "Okay, But I am not gonna leave you guys unprotected", He talked to some HPD Officers, who were assigned to watch over Steve, courtesy of Duke, They nodded, & told the loudmouth detective not to worry, his ohana will be safe with them, Danny nodded, & thanked them, He looked at his teammates, & love ones, "Let's go", & they rushed out of the hospital quickly.

 

Steve in the meantime, was battling his own fight, He was dreaming or flashbacked that he was in a beautiful place of calmness, & he felt like he belonged there, & knew it, But, Something was plaguing him, as he furthered walked, & stepped into the meadow.

 

_The Dream:_

_He looked around, & couldn't find a thing, & he was terrified all of a sudden, & did not know which way to turn. He heard a familiar voice behind him, filled with love, & teasing seductively, "Hello, **Sailor** ", The Navy Seal was not scared anymore, & turned around, 6 found Catherine in a white dress, looking so beautiful, Instantly, He had those feelings of missing her once again, but knew that he had to listen to what she said, so he did. He said with a smile, "I missed you so much", They hugged, & Steve felt nothing, but happiness. Catherine turned serious, & had this to say to him._


	19. Part 18: Eighteen:

Meanwhile, The Five-O Team & HPD made it to Miller's place, only to find it abandoned so quickly, Danny kicked a chair over, & exclaimed, "Son of a bitch, He escaped by only minutes !", Lou said, "Chill, WIlliams, We catch the bastard", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, He won't get away from us", & Kono said, "I will give him my famous roundhouse kick", That made the blond chuckle, & then he remembered something about Miller, He said exclaiming, "Oh shit, He likes to be a recluse, He likes abandoned houses, buildings, & etc, He is at the old fireworks factory, Let's go !", The Others, Duke, & HPD were right at his heels, as they left the cabin.

 

 

 

The Alarms around Steve were going crazy, & the medical staff, & Dr. Lancaster were working hard to keep him alive, & responsive, The Blond McGarrett let her tears out, & said to her big brother, & more to herself, "Please, Don't leave, Steve, Please don't leave", Adrianna said, "Come on, Steven, come on & fight", She comforted her granddaughter, & Mary-Ann was comforting her. They watched helpless, as the staff was trying to revive their love one.

 

 

 

_"Steve, **You** have to fight, You have to go back to our ohana, Especially Danny, He would be crushed, if you die,  & leave him, plus Gracie would never forgive you if you leave her. Also don't feel guilty over what had happened to me, I am so happy that you found love again, Don't leave it, or fuck it up, Okay ?", I am just so tired, Cath, Of all of it", The Seal said tiredly, The Brunette Beauty said with a smile, "I know, Baby, But it will get better, Trust me, I will always will be with you all", Suddenly they heard crying, & pleading over & over again, **"Please don't leave me, Steve, please don't leave me"**. They realized that it's Mary-Ann,  & the former couple looked at each other, & realized that Steve has to go. _

 

 

 

Danny & the team found Miller, & he shot at them automatically, There was a gunfight going on, & Miller said taunting at them, "How's your friend doing, Pigs ?", & fired another couple of rounds at them, He got in the middle, & said, to the Five-O men, "Drop it, Bitch !", he said with venom. " ** _You_** drop it, Bitch !", Danny said, now feeling pissed off, as he fired off another round. The Fugitive fired another,  & it got Grover in the arm, & Chin in the shoulder, "SON OF A BITCH !", The Hawaiian Lieutenant shouted, "Please shoot that motherfucker, Kalakaua, He got me", Lou muttered into his mic, Miller was looking for Kono, & said with a wicked smile, "Where is that spicy bitch ?, I liked her", Danny said with a gun trained on him, "Well, She did not like you", The Hardcore Criminal was about to fire at Danny, but a shot rang out from the balcony, Danny nodded his "thanks" to Kono, & they left, & let HPD clean up & process the scene.

 

 

 

_"I have to go", Steve said, Catherine said, "I know", & she & him shared a kiss, & then he said, "How do I get back ?", The Former Navy Beauty said, "Trust me, I know away", she suddenly lightly pushed him back, & he was leaving the meadow, He knew that he was getting back to his ohana, where he belonged, & also knew that he & Danny will see her again, when it's their time, & they will celebrate being in heaven, knowing that they did everything good in their lives. _

 

 

 

"We got a rhythm, He is back !", Dr. Lancaster exclaimed with relief, & he & his staff worked on Steve & making sure that he is okay, He turned to Mary-Ann & Adrianna, & said, "He is gonna be just fine, He needs a lot of rest though", Mary just cried with relief, & said, "Oh God, I am gonna hug my child, & fill Leilani & Renee in on what had happened," Adrianna nodded in aprroval, & said, "Give that baby a kiss from me, okay ?", Mary nodded, & went into the playroom where Joan, Renee, & Leilani are set up before the team left, She filled them in on what happened, & thanked them for helping Dr. Lancaster out with anything that he needed.

 

 

 

The Team came back, The Girls filled them in on what had happened, They were relieved that Steve had survived the way, that he did. It's a miracle, & they all are not gonna take it for granted. Wedding planning is back in full swing, One last thing is to talk to Kawika about doing a great party, & show. Also check in on Kamekona with the food, Once that is all set up, They can focus on Steve, & getting him to wake up, & help him through his recovery before the wedding happens.


	20. Part 19: Nineteen:

It took a couple more days, But Steve finally woke up, Everyone was speechless, & Danny held his hand over his mouth, trying to keep the emotion in, but failed, it was between a sob, & a laugh, Steve focused his tired eyes on his lover, & said with the brightest smile, that he could muster, "Hey, Danno", It was above a whisper, but still could be heard.

 

That name, _"Danno"_ ,& the way he says it, made Danny feel so attractive, & that he is the only one in the room, Everyone else was giving them a little bit of space, as they watched the lovers reunite. "Hey yourself, Babe", He bent down & they shared a kiss, & the whole ohana was happy to see that their love one had survived, & Danny was smiling, cause his lover has come back to him, as soon as Steve is well enough, They are gonna have a celebration.

 

One by one, Everyone came up to the couple, so they can welcome Steve back, "Great to see you, Bossman, We missed you", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek, Lou clasped his hand, & said, "You got to show me the best fishing spot that you like, Chin already showed me his, Cause I want to catch what you guys catch", Steve nodded, & said hoarsely, "You are on, Captain", Chin said, "How about us five go on a fishing trip, Male Bonding ?", The Men nodded, & the visit continued.

 

Chin said, "Things would not be the same without you, Bruddah", & they shared a hug, & Mary had some tears in her eyes, "I am so glad to see you, Big Brother, I am just so glad", as they hugged, & she laid her head down gently on his shoulder, "I am gonna need you always, & so will Joan, You are a big impact on her life", Steve smiled bigger, & nodded saying, "I am gonna always be there for you", Leilani said, "Steve, Dr. Lancaster said you are doing well, Keep it up, You will be out of here soon, Plus, I will help out whenever you need it", Steve thanked her, & said, "I will take you up on that", Renee said, "Yeah, Just keep it up, Also We can take Grace on certain nights, If you need us to", Danny & Steve said in unison, "Thank you", & the rest of the visit went by quickly.

 

Grace came by, when Steve was feeling much better, The Little Girl was glad, cause she missed her super seal father, & when Steve saw his daughter, He said exclaiming with happiness, "Grace, I want the biggest hug that you can give me", Grace happily obiliged, Rachel & Stan laughed, from the doorway, as they watched the two. Rachel said with a smile, as she balanced Charlie from arm to the other, "She missed you so much", The Five-O Commander said smiling back, "I missed her too", & Grace just smiled, cause it made her happy to hear that. Stan said with a shy smile, "It's good to see you alive, Steve, I don't want you to worry about the hospital bills, I took care of it, It's the least I can do", his tone left no room for argument. Steve said with a nod, & a smile, "Thank you so much, Stan", He wrapped an arm around Grace, & spent the rest of the time & visit like that, til it was time for them to leave.

 

Kawika was happy to help out, when Mary-Ann, Kono, Adam, Leilani, & Chin showed up, They explained the situation, & he said, "For you, I will do everything in my power to make sure, that McGarrett & Jersey gets everything that they want & also make sure that their wedding day is special", Adam said with a smile, "Thanks, Brother, We really need help with the engagement party", The Surfer Leader waved a dismissive hand, & said, "Leave that to me, & my kapu", Chin said with a smile, "You are the best, You know that, Right ?". & they hugged. Kono & Leilani each kissed him on the cheek, "Can you really pull this off ?", Leilani asked shyly, Kawika said, "Yes, I can, It will be amazing", Kono said, "That's all we can ask for", & they left him alone, so he can make the arrangements.

 

 

 

"I am so glad that you are okay, Commander", Denning said, as he came in to visit him during lunchtime, The Governor made a face at the food, that the Seal was eating, & winced, He moved it to the side, & placed on the counter, & brought over the purchase, & laid on the tray, "Ham & Pineapple, Your favorite, Right ?". Steve said with a smile, "Yes, Sir", The African American Man set everything up, even added some sodas, They ate, & Denning said, "I am honored that I am gonna marry you guys officially", Steve said with a smile, "Me too, Sir", They spent the rest of the visit talking about more pleasant things, like the wedding, & the upcoming vacation/honeymoon, that Danny secretly had planned.

 

Later that evening, Steve was doing his evening therapy exercises, & he was getting frustrated, that he was not making the progress, that he was hoping. He was in a middle of a third set, when Danny walked in. "How's it going, Babe ?", The Blond asked his lover, Steve grunted, & Danny said knowingly, "That great, huh ?", The Five-O Commander said with a sigh, "I was hoping that I am progress faster", Danny said insisting, "You are, Just take it easy, If you follow the Doc's instructions & your motivated enough, You get a special treat soon enough", The Loudmouth Detective wiggled his eyebrows, Steve did more sets, & Danny said with a sly smile, "How about I help wash you off ?", The Navy Seal said, "I would like that", & they headed back down to Steve's room.


	21. Part 20: Twenty: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve really worked hard at his therapies, & was discharged from the hospital a couple of weeks later, Danny never left his side for a second, & made sure that his lover had everything, that he needs. The Navy Seal knew that he was lucky, to be in love with such a great guy, & will always made sure that he will always be cherished, & respected as an equal partner in Everything that they do now, & in the future.

 

The Engagement Luau was a success, & everyone was having fun, Kawika said, "Now, It's time for the show", & he & his kapu put on a great fire dance show, & surf competition, in honor of the engaged couple. Steve just hugged Danny from behind, & the blond just leaned back, & enjoyed being held. They shared a quick kiss, & they refocused their attention on their friends & family. Mary-Ann noticed, & said, "You are so sweet", Steve smiled & had to agree with his baby sister.

 

Everyone was ready to leave, Rachel said hugging & kissing Danny on the cheek, she whispered into his ear, "You got a great one here, Daniel, Don't blow it for yourself, & for our daughter", The Blond hugged her, & said, "Thank you, Rachel, I won't", She did the same to Steve, & then the men shook hands, & Rachel & Stan hugged Grace, & told her to enjoy her time with her fathers, & ohana, & then they focused on the part of wedding ceremony tomorrow.

 

"Okay, We are gonna do this old school", Adrianna said, as she looked at the couple, "Adam, Lou, & Chin, You are with Steve, Danny, You have the pleasure of our lovely company tonight, along with Miss Gracie, So I suggest we all leave now, That way, We get a good night sleep for the big day tomorrow", Steve was about to protest, Mary-Ann said pleading, "Come on, Big Brother, It's tradition, We don't want you to have any bad luck", Grace gave him her puppy eyes, Leilani & Renee joined in, Steve & Danny looked at each other, & then said to Adrianna & Mary-Ann in unison, "Fine", & they left the beach.

 

Later that night, or early dawn, Steve could not sleep, so the three men went onto the lanai, & found the seal, "Can't sleep ?", Chin asked with concern, Steve said nodding his head, "I keep thinking, that I am gonna fuck this up", Lou said disagreeing, "No, You won't, You will put a 110% into this marriage, like you put into everything else", Adam said wirh a smile, "We will be there to help you, Just say the word", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys", & they all went back to bed, cause they don't want to face Nana's wrath.

 

Everything was being set up under the watchful eye of Kamekona & Kawika, "Be careful with that, Bruddah, If you break it, I will kick your ass", Kawika nodded, & said, "Yeah, Heads will roll, If you fuck up this wedding", he told the staff, that was hired to set everything up. When they were done, Kamekona told the surf club leader, "I will be checking on the food, & set it up, Holla if you need me", Kawika said, "Well, I got to make sure that the entertainment is here, & well practiced", They clasped hands, & went on to do their tasks.

 

The Girls were excited about waking up Danny, They had mercy, & did it gently, & also brought breakfast in bed for him, along with a gift, The Blond loved his girls, & said, "Good Morning", he hugged his girls, & took the present, & opened it, & gasped at the wonderful picture, "It's to remind you that you _**are**_ ohana,  & you **_have_** one", Kono said, "We are so proud to know you," Mary-Ann said with some choked up emotion. "We also love you, Danno", Grace aaid, He hugged them all,  & said, "I love you too, You Knuckleheads", They left him alone to have his breakfast, & to get ready for the ceremony.

 

The Ceremony went off without a hitch, Grace came down, followed by Kono & Adam, Then Chin & Leilani, Lastly Renee & Lou, Everyone stood, as Mary-Ann & Danny walked down together, & then when they got to the end, they shared a peck on the cheek. The Melody of the music changed, & Adrianna & Steve made their way down, & they mirrored Danny & Mary-Ann's gesture, Adrianna joined the others, as Governor Denning officiated the ceremony.

 

"You may now kiss your beloved", after the blessing, & exchange of vows, Steve gave his lover the most intense kiss ever, & then it was time for the party, Everyone had a great time, & danced up a storm, "To the future !!", The Newlyweds exclaimed, Their ohana exclaimed, "To the future !!", & saw them off to the start of their honeymoon. They got into the room, & stripped each other of their clothing, & Steve said breathlessly, "I want to fuck my husband, Do you have a problem with that ?", he had a smirk on his face, "Not a problem at all", The Loudmouth Detective answered with a smile, They made passionate love, orgasmed multiple times, & came hard once together, "I love you so much, Super Seal", as Danny was massaging his arm, & falling asleep, Steve was joining him, & said, "Love you too, Danno", & they can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!*


End file.
